Kill No More
by BlackBird410
Summary: Mick is tired of killing, and Coroline has finally pushed him over the edge. Will he find a new way to live before his need for blood becomes to much to bare?


Mick awoke in his freezer, his eyes slowly opening with the silver gleem of hunger. He slowly ran his toung over his extended fangs, his mouth opening into a snarl as he growled from his hunger pains. For

the last 2 days of his first year of being a vampire he had awakened this way, thirsty, with no Coroline by his side. She now left him to his own divices in the early evening hours. Leaving him alone to find her first meal

of the night. Mick had grown tired of following her around to feed on innocent men and women. He had grown tired of the killing, tired of the horrible things he had done in his short vampire unlife. He closed his eyes

and recalled his last meal with Coroline.

Three nights ago, she had seduced a man at a local club to follow her out into the allyway behind the bar. Mick was already there waiting for her in the shadows, his fangs extened anticipating his meal. The

door to the ally creeked open and out came Coroline in a beautiful black number with her hair cascading down her sholders in tight silky curls. The man hehind her followed holding her hand, his clothes were very

ordinary. White button down shirt, brown slacks, brown shoes. And altho his clothes were plain his features were very hansome. He had blonde hair and green eyes. A combination he rarely saw. Mick could smell the

liquor on his breath, and the man reeked of arrousal. Mick's fangs extened a little bit more as he watched his wife lean into this mysterious man and began to kiss him slow and soft. Her hands pushing him slowly

aginst the wall as his hands began to explore her body. The man wraped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he lowered his head into the nape of her neck and began kissing and sucking on the flesh of her

neck. Mick felt his pants getting a little tight as he watched and did his best to repress a growl. But Coroline heard him none the less and took that as her cue that her husband was nice and ready to feed. She liked

to get Mick arroused before he feed because then she knew he wouldnt be able to resist. Like the viper she was, she snaked her arms up to the mans sholders as he continued to kiss and nibble her neck. She

turned him around with lightning speed to face the darkend corner of the ally. His back was to her chest as she held his arms to the sides of his body in a vice grip. "WHAT THE HELL!" the man yelled out as he tried

to release himself from Corolines grasp. Mick began to slowly walk out of the darkness a growl vibrating his chest as he walked into the dim light of the ally. The man stoped struggleing as he saw Mick a few feet

away from him. Micks silver eyes penitrating into his very soul. From a few feet away to intantly infront of him, the man gasped at the speed Mick moved. He all but held his breath as he now had a clear view of Mick's

fangs. "What are you people?" the man wispered, his fear shaking his voice. Mick wraped his right arm around the mans sholder as his left arm moved to the back of the mans head tilting it to the side exposing his

neck. Mick moved in close and felt his erection rub up aginst the other mans also hard member. Mick growled low aginst the man spotting his jugular beating rapidly in his neck. The man shivered in fear and obvious

arousal at the sensation. Mick looked down into Corolines eyes as she smiled up at him in aproval. Finally he leaned in close and wispered into the mans ear, "I'm sorry".

Mick growled loudly and sank his fangs into the mans neck. Blood rushed into his mouth and he swallowed it down hungrily. Pull after pull drawing more blood into his body. The feeling of fresh blood over his

fangs made him feel lighter, like it was washing away all his pains, and replacing it with pleasure. Mick began to grind his dick aginst the man as he feed, and the man, locked in Micks arms, responded with a moan

of pleasure as he pressed his hips into him. Blood always thrilled and aroused Mick. The least he could do, he thought, was to make this man feel the same way. Mick could feel the mans heart slowing down, and

with one last swallow of blood Mick released him. The man fell hard on his knees to the ground. Mick sighed a breath of releaf as the man was still alive holding himself up on the cold ground, his heart still beating. "

What are you doing?" Coroline hissed at mick from behind the weakend man. For the first time since he was turned, Mick had found the strength to stop feeding before the point of death. "I dont want to kill anymore

Coroline." he said as he licked the last of the blood from his lips, his face changeing back to his human features. "Do you really think we can leave him here like this?" she said as she walked around the man to face

Mick "Do you think he is ever going to keep this little secret to himself?" Mick lowered his head focusing on the smallest crack in th ground right by his shoe. He swallowed, tasting the blood on his toung "I...I just

cant do it any...anymore. Do we really have to kill every person we feed on?" Mick's eyes looked back up at Coroline. "YES!" Coroline hissed as she changed instantly and turned around to face the man kneeling on

the ground. He tried to back away but there was no chance. She grabed him by his neck and raised him up to her eye level. He tried to scream but he couldnt breath with her hand gripping his neck so tightly. His

eyes were wide with fear as Coroline bit down onto the same spot Mick had. Mick saw the mans eyes begin to fill with tears as she drank without mercy. Mick began to feel the tears well up in his own eyes as he

watched the man dying. His final heart beat came, Mick watched in horror as the mans eyes glazed over, Coroline had given him his death. She released the mans body which fell to the ground with a thud. She straighted out her dress and turned around wearing her human mask once again, smiling broadly. "Now lets have some cocktails" she said, as if nothing had happened. "Your a monster" were his final words to her as

he used his vampire speed to geat away from her as fast as he could.

And how here he was, in his freezer, which he separated from Corolines that night. He draged it down to the basement which was now where he rested. Two days without blood was starting to take its tole on

him, but while inside his freezer the pain of hunger was a bit more bareable. He was tring to drift back to sleep when he heard two people comming down the steps to the basement. He knew one was a vamp, but the

other was a human.... a human female. Mick huddled into a fetal position tring to resit the urge to break out of the freezer and attack the human woman he could smell so strongly. She was young, no more than 21.

Micks fangs acked for her blood. A loud knock on his frezzer startled him. He knew it had to be Coroline. He held his hands over his ears and closed his eyes,trying to wish her away. Two more knocks came which

made him jump each time. "Mick its Josef, open the damn freezer." Mick opened his eyes. The last person he was expecting was Josef. "Wasnt he suppose to be in New York?" he thought. "What do you want" Mick

said through clinched fangs. "I bought you something to eat" he said laughing a little. "Now open the damn freezer or I will". Mick hesitated for a moment. He knew Josef could rip the lid on his freezer off with only a

finger and decided he wanted to keep it in one piece. Mick fliped open the latch unlocking the door and lifted the lid to see Josefs half cocked smile staring down at him. Micks eyes darted straight to the top of the

steps where the woman was wating. She let out a gasp, but then a small smile spread across her tender lips. She was blonde with brown eyes. The blue dress she was wearing huged her body perfectly without being

vulgar. "Why wasnt she afraid of me" Mick thought. "Get her out of here" Mick snarled standing up and holding on to the edge of the freezer tring not to lose control. "I dont want to kill any more people" he sighed.

"Mick, if you did kill her I would be highly upset." Josef said throwing a robe at Mick. He was a little confused as he put on the robe. Why would he bring her here if he didnt intend for him to kill her. "Be upstairs in five

minutes. Dont make us wait" Josef said turning on his heel and heading up the steps, guiding the young lady out and closing the door behind him. Mick wanted nothing more than to close his freezer lid and go back

into his undead sluber but his thirst was compeling him on. Whatever josef had planed, Mick at this point was a bit curious.

Mick entered the upstairs living room wearing his black silk pajama pants Coroline had given him as a gift. And there they sat on the couch. Three beautiful women all smelling of blood. Micks legs wavered

making him lose his balance. He almost hit the ground but Josef was there in an instant to catch him. "Mick, Mick, Mick" Josef said as he raised him to his feet. Mick kept his head down as Josef walked him over to

the three young ladies. Josefs arm was tight around micks waist so he wouldnt lunge at the girls. "Josef" Mick wispered under audible human hearing "I cant change to my human face right now, I'm too thirsty." Josef,

with out tring to hide anything, said in a normal voice, "Its ok Mick, these fine young ladies know what we are" But Mick continued to hold his head down "God Mick, if it makes you feel better, here, look." Mick raised

his head just slightly to see Josef was Vamped out too, He finally raised his head up to get a good look at the girls in front of him. "Two of these girls are for you, and the blonde" Josef said pointing to the girl on the

far right "Is mine" He said grinning fangs exposed, directly in her direction. The young blonde began to blush as her heart beat speed up a little. Mick nearly fainted again as he felt the girls heart race. Josef, sencing

micks state grabed the chair that was behind him and sat Mick down, and with a swift move of his arm motioned for the girl on the far left to come forward. She practicly ran to be at Josefs side. She kneeled down in

front of Mick. Micks head was hanging down, his sholders hunched over. She looked over into Josef's white eyes. He nodded to her and she raised her wrist to Micks mouth.

Mick flinched as the skin of her wrist touched his lips. His eyes were closed but he could smell the blood pumping just below his nose. And then...he lost it. With lightning speed he clasped both hands onto

the girls arm, she gasped as Mick let out a feral growl and sank his ackeing fangs deep into her wanting flesh. The blood gushed out of the wound into micks mouth. He was a little bit more rought than what she was

use to but she loved it none the less. Mick growled into her arm as he drank sending chills down her body. After every swallow of her blood he would bite down again sending another rush of blood into his mouth. Mick

heard the girl moan with pleasure as he ran his toung over the punctures and began drinking again. Each pull of blood bringing his sences back into focus. Her blood was so sweet, like warm honey. He could smell for

some reason her arousal flowing out of her. Mick opened his eyes to see Josef with his hand under the girls dress as she kneeled in front of him. Josef sent Mick a wicked grin as he flicked his finger faster over the

girls clit sending a shiver through her body. She suddenly clamped her legs together on Josefs hand as her orgasm washed over her body. Micks mouth was still locked onto her wrist and he could taste every part of

her orgasm in her blood. It was like nothing he ever tasted before. Mick nearly came right then but her blood was so intoxicating he couldnt focus on anything else. Josef removed his hand from the girls cunt and

placed his fingers in his mouth, tasting her sweetnes. Josef stood up and placed his now clean hand on the back of Micks neck, giveing him a slight squeze. "Thats enough Mick" He said. Mick let out a low growl but

released the girls wrist from his mouth.

Mick leaned back in his chair, blood still on his lips. He had never tasted anything so amazing. Josef helped the girl onto her feet and guided her back to the couch where she ploped down like a sack of

potatos, her pussy still contracting from the aftershock of her orgasm. "How was it Mick" Josef asked still smiling. Mick was still tring to catch his breath. "Is...is she ok?" Mick asked breathlesly." "Shes fine" Josef

said, grabing the hand of the next girl on the sofa. Josef held her hand as he walked her over to mick. Mick focused on the next girl who was a pure vision. She was slinder with beautiful curves, long black hair in lose

curls that smelled like strawberries. She had on a tight red dress that screamed fuck me, and red steltos to match. "Now Mick" Josef started, "The first girl was for food, but this one is for pleasure" Mick swallowed

hard feeling his erection growing in is lose silk pants. Josef released the girls hand as she strutted the rest of the way over to Mick. Mick sat straight up in the chair as the girl placed her hands on the arm rests. She

leaned in closer, as he licked the rest of the blood off his lips. Mick closed his eyes, breathing her in. Her sent was so strong. She began kissing him dead on. He reached out and pulled her closer, her legs strattling

his waist now. She began to grind her pussy lips aginst his erection when he realized, she wasnt wearing underwear. Mick began to kiss her harder as she ran her toung over his fangs, feeling the tips with her toung,

driving him wild. Mick felt like he was going to explode if he didnt get his dick into this girl fast. He stood up with her legs wraped tightly around him as he reached down and undid the string holding his pants up. His

pants slid down to the floor like water and with his foot his kicked them away sitting back down in the chair. Her pussy lips were hot aginst his dick. Mick broke their kiss and begain trailing down to her neck, nipping

lightly and kissing her skin. The girls hands trailed down Micks body till she reached his throbing cock. He let out a growl into her ear as she began to stroke him slowly. She moaned as she felt his growl vibrate her body.

"Again" she wispered "Growl for me". she stroked him faster and Mick obliged growling into her neck his fangs grazing her skin. "YES" she moand. Mick had, had enough. He raised her up and placed his cock

perfectly aginst her opening and slamed her down onto the entire length of his dick. She screamed with pleasure as he slamed her with every thrust. She would grind her clit into his pelvis every time she came down.

She was so close to cumming. Mick could feel himself about to cum as well.

Hearing heavy, low growling in the room that wasnt his own, Mick finnaly looked over at the couch to see Josef completly naked, fucking his blonde girl missonary style on top of her. Josef locked his pale blue eyes onto Micks

only for a moment before letting out a loud snarl and sinking his fangs into the blonde girls neck. He watched as Josef bucked hard in to her multiple times, sending his cum deep inside her body. Mick lost it. He let

out the loudest roar he had ever heard himself make. And with that, had sent the girl he was fucking over the edge with his animalistic lust. Her pussy clamped down hard onto his cock and began to spasm violenty

as her orgasm hit her like a mac truck. Mick bit down into her neck as he exploed deep inside of her, his hips thrusting hard into her, letting her pussy suck out every drop. He bucked hard into her again and again.

Her screams of absolute pleasure filling the room. He thought he would never stop shooting cum into her hot, hungry cunt. His toes curled as he bit down harder filling her full of his seed. Her blood flowing into him

was like nothing he could ever imagine. Comming down from his orgasm, Mick took one last swallow of her blood before removing is fangs from her neck, and leaned back in the chair as far as it would let him. The

girl floped down breathing heavily on top of his chest as she began to calm down from her orgasm as well. Mick licked the last droplets of blood from the girls neck as she rested her head on his sholder. She shivered with pleasure at

every pass of his toung over the bite.

Mick looked up at the celing as his human features returned. For the first time in a long while he felt...alive. Micks eyes finally left the celing to fall on Josef who was sitting on the couch with only his pants

on. The two women beside him asleep in eachothers arms. Josef began to smile at Mick and he couldnt help but to smile back. "We dont have to kill to feed" Josef said sounding very content with himself. "This, my

friend, is how you will feed from now on.. if you choose. So what do you say?" Mick continued to smile at Josef, his fangs sliding down just a bit. Josef let out a laugh and said "Thats what I thought."

End

Please R&R


End file.
